


Thriving

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: For dailyclizzysource's Clizzy Appreciation Week Prompt 1: PaintingIzzy reflects on her and Clary's life as she hangs up a very important art piece.





	Thriving

Izzy stands on a stool, stretching her entire body up to hang a poster against the wall of her apartment. This small area of the wall is perfect for posters and paintings.

Before Isabelle settled in this apartment, there was a set of French doors dividing the two rooms, and this is one of the sides where the doors were hung.

Across the room, the other side has one of Clary’s paintings hanging on it. It’s one of the smallest and oldest ones.

Izzy finally manages to hang the poster, and when she gets off of the stool and moves back, it’s thankfully straight. She may be a Shadowhunter, but she’s still small and hanging things is usually something she asks Alec to do.

The poster is brightly colored and it fits perfectly with their general interior design aesthetic. It also has something that makes Izzy’s heart beat proudly.

In big, black letters on the bright background is written 'Through Stained Glass - Clary Fairchild'.

It’s the official poster for Clary’s first big exhibition. It’s been Hell for Clary to get a place in a gallery, since she never finished her Brooklyn Academy of Art curriculum.

Here it is now. It’s the end of a couple of years of hard work, sleepless nights to finish paintings in between night patrols and late hunts. Izzy remembers Clary walking into the ops room in the morning, drinking a way too big cup of coffee, re-activating her stamina rune over and over, little dots of paint splattered over her hands and sometimes neck and face.

She’s glad that intense deadline-approaching creative panic has subsided. She knows it will come back next time, but these days, Clary sleeps in more, and she’s generally better.

Izzy will still find her with charcoal on her hands and her hair held up in a weird and absolutely not practical way (Clary having to keep her neck in a very rigid position so it wouldn’t fall down), but it’s easier now.

And Clary has a bit more time for intimacy. That’s always appreciated. Izzy had grown quite frustrated during the months of creative panic.

Clary’s at work right now, handing in her reports for the week and having her yearly review meeting with Alec. She wasn’t stressed about that, and Izzy considers it an improvement. Not only are Clary and Alec becoming a little closer, but Clary is getting used to the administrative side of the Clave.

Izzy sits down on the couch. It’s a nice grey couch, just firm enough that Izzy doesn’t feel like she’s going to be swallowed whole every time she sits down. Maryse has knitted them a throw that usually hangs on the side of the couch, it’s burgundy red and very soft.

Her mom now surprises her every day. She knits in her downtime, a bag with balls of yarn always tucked under her counter at the bookshop. The bookshop has also evolved into a rare weapons’ shop. Izzy has planned to surprise Maryse with some rare Iron Sisters-made knives for her birthday.

Ever since she’s forged Glorious, the Iron Sisters have taken an interest to Isabelle. She does not mind at all. She regularly travels to the Adamant Citadel for some tea, training, and techniques.

Izzy sighs as she looks around her apartment. She’s thriving. They are thriving. Her eyes stop on another small painting. It’s obvious it was a study, more about practice than anything else, but Izzy loves it.

It’s simple, and it shows Clary and her, embracing. The picture was taken of them by Luke at a recent event, and Clary has used it to practice her reference painting. Izzy feels warm when she looks at it.

Keys turn in the lock and the door opens. Clary walks into the room and sends Izzy a glance.

"Hey, babe!" She calls out. Izzy stands up and walks towards her.

Clary’s wearing some of her usual clothing, but she’s switched her leather jacket for a simple black blazer. Izzy has assured her she didn’t need to, but she still insisted that she wanted to feel more "professional".

Izzy leans in and kisses her tenderly. Clary wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. They kiss gently for a moment, before she pulls back.

"How did it go?" Izzy asks.

"Well. Even with the exhibit thing, I’m keeping my reports up to standards, and Alec is thinking about letting me lead a small field team soon."

Izzy grins. "That’s awesome!"

Clary nods. "Yeah! It is!"

Her eyes stop on the poster that Izzy has hung against the wall and she grins as well. "Angel," she breathes. "What a year, it has been."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
I have anons on and curiouscat so don't be shy!


End file.
